Godsworn Alexiel
Summary Alexiel was once a defender of the god-realm, a chance meeting with the primarch of earth led her to become his disciple. She protects the weak and reviles evil. And with her mirror-blades, she brings righteousness and justice to them both. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Godsworn Alexiel, Godguard Brodia (Japanese), Divine Protector of the Godly Realm Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: More than thousands of years old Classification: Primal Beast, Disciple of Uriel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Flight, Dimensional Travel (Can travel from Astral Realm to Sky Realm), Earth Manipulation, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in her true form), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in her true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primals can resurrect themselves, though this takes extremely long amount of time thus it's not combat applicable), Summoning (Primals can summon monsters and she can summon the guardian dragon), Aura, Damage Boost (Capable of boosting earth damage), Statistics Amplification (Capable of doubling her defense), Damage Reduction (Capable of reducing damage to 100%), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (Capable of reflecting attacks with her barrier and scales), Air Manipulation (With Lagulf), Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Telekinesis (Can manipulate her scales at will), Energy Projection, Homing Attack (With Mirror-Blade Eruption), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce defense with Mirror-Blade Helix), Power Nullification (Can nullify debuffs with Nebilung Silt), Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable for short period of time with Nebilung Silt), Illusion Creation (Capable of creating illusionary light), Water Manipulation (Capable of creating water version of Uncrossable Realm), Power Modification (Any damage will turn to water damage and caps the maximum damage it can make with Uncrossable Water), Gravity Manipulation (Can create gravitational field with Nibelung Sand), Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Capable of destroying any ill will and bring love to souls with physical might alone), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack emotions with bare hands and weapons), Limited Instinctive Reaction (Capable of automatically dodging and counterattacking when getting attacked), Limited Probability Manipulation (Can boost her chance on getting critical hit), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (Resistant to these effects during the raid), Power Nullification (Her skills are resistant to power null), Statistics Reduction, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Has high debuff resistance which includes these effects) Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Shiva who can destroy the world and trained by Uriel, who has the power that is laughably superior to most Primals in Sky Realm) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Superior to Baal) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Took hits from Danchou). Unknown with Uncrossable Realms (One of the techniques used to defend the Astral Realm, a realm full of countless stars, and the defense cuts damage with 100%, seems to not interacting with the power of the attack, just the percentage of that power alone) Stamina: Extremely High. Primals are able to fight for extremely long amount of time, even days to weeks. Range: Tens of kilometers, Unknown with Uncrossable Realms. Standard Equipment: Nibelung Klinge Intelligence: Extremely High when it comes to combat, trained by Uriel who is an Archangel and has thousands of years of experience. Weaknesses: Weak to Wind based attacks. She can't use her special attacks when Overdrive is broken. Her being abstract is only applicable when her power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Summons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Beast Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Illusionists Category:Water Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 5